You stole my sun
by Tixeh
Summary: Fai has been kidnapped and held prisoner by a demon and Kurogane hires help for a rescue warning: yaoi, rape, laungage, violence, and OCs ;
1. Chapter 1

"Yoo-hoo" yelled Fai he leaped around in circle which Annoyed Kurogane

"Shut up and sit down" the black haired dude said, The Blond settled down and cuddled with the ninja

A large dark cloud was forming…

They cuddled a little bit more until they notice it

The duo turns around and looked at it…it crept closer and closer "…what the fuck is that" Kurogane yelled

Fai muttered, "I don't know but I'm going to check it out" the blond leapt in the cloud cloak falling

Just standing before Fai was an ugly demon…it look like it had power

And lots of it

It lunged forward at the Blond and the Blond had his darts ready

Fai threw one…the demon dodged and slapped Fai with one powerful paw

Fai fell …half dazed he shooked his head

The demon was standing over him all boldly and said "…hahahah Im going to make you my prisoner"

He snatches Fai and disappeared with the blond

After that the dark cloud dissolved leaving Kurogane standing there

At the demon's hideout there were three servants running about …

One of the servants was a green male dragon with long red hair

The other servant was a female gryphon with white feathers and olive green hair that covered one side of her face

The dragon kept teasing her and saying things like "you're a emo' or 'lol go get a hair cut'

Though the dragon gets randomly shot of the blue for saying such crap

The Gryphon ignores him though and continues running her way about

And one was a Basilisk name Rets

When the demon appeared with Fai how was still dazed

The dragon and the gryphon and the basilisk stood in formation and did the salute they act like they were loyal servants but the truth they didn't like the demon at all

Fai snapped back to reality and look at his surroundings and he didn't like it one bit

The demon was still standing over him

Fai threw his remain darts at him and leapt away

But the demon was too fast and smacked the blond hard

Rets ad the other two ran off to fool around somewhere else

Fai was dazed again…the demon walked over him and ripped his clothes off

And then Fai realized what was going to happen

He kicked the demon but the demon stopped the kick and forced himself in the poor blond

There was were tears running down Fai's face

the demon ignored it and continued thrusting in him

--------------------------

Kurogane picked up the robe wich was laying the grass..he went in the nearest town to find help

he went inside a music club where there were ravers ,anthros, and...techno music he depised techno music so much he did a facepalm

a blue dragoness with lime green hair spoke "um ,sir can wer help you" there was a purple fiery male unicorn and a deep blue sea female phoenix standing behind her

"yes I need help looking for a certain blond who has mysteriously disappeared in dark cloud"


	2. Cells and Clubs

Well. This kind of a angst story since the anthro chars are a bunch of nutcases and Rets is copyrighted to my ebil twin xDDDDDDDDDDD

-------------

As soon the demon was through Fai was broken and there was blood all over the floor

The demon called his furry servants and told them to put his "sex slave" in his cell

The Demon left.. Rets gabbered "well this sucks" she wasn't impress by her duty of 'slave locking' she called to the other two anthro nuthouses Alex the emo gryphon and Yar the dragon to help her dragon the broken blond to his cell "he can be such a prick" she whispered she finally reach the cell threw the blond in the cell and locked it

A few minutes later Fai scooted in a corner and curled into a ball hoping this nightmare would end soon…

-----------------

"Ten bucks say me and my friends rescue your boyfriend" High the blue dragoness spoked "oh hell no you rave freak furry" Kurogane yelled

she looked him her few minutes then turn around to speak with her friends ignoring him

"Alright fine here's ten fucking bucks." she snatched the money from him and said "k thanks we'll leave after we have our drinks" a dumb girl appeared and gave High her and the unicorn hybrid who's name is Techno his. They were about to take sip but stopped dead in their tracks because their drinks looked a little too weird..wtf the girl got the drinks confused and mixed up and got High's mountain Dew mixed up for carbonated pickle juice and Techno's carbonated pickle juice mixed up for mountain dew

High turned around and zapped the girl and they all ran out of the club with club manager chasing them with a broom but they lost him "lawl that was lovely High" they all died of laughter except for Kurogane .His face was redder then blood from anger and shouted "will you three hurry up and get going we have a blond to rescue"

"alright its time to get going guys before this angry jerk snaps our heads off again..kekekeke"

the trio plus Kurogane traveled 7 hours before the day was over and they set up camp

-----------------------------

"give me the freaking cake" Rets said

"what cake..you're hallucinating " Yar lied..he had the cake in his mouth the whole time

Alex stood on a ledge behind him and jumped on him making him spit the cake out..which was now slobbery

Rets showed a face of disgust "ewwwww it has slobber all over it..you can have it now"

Yar scrambled to cake on the floor and wolfed it down like a pack of starving hyena's would

the Demon showed up and barked "will you three stop fooling around..and go fetch me my slave...I have more plans for him" the Demon did alaugher that creeped everyone out and the three servents went to Fai's cell..

to be continued


	3. dreams

Rets did what she was told and brought Fai from his prison...the Demon laughed at how powerless his slave was as the basilisk drag the poor blond down the hall...

as the Demon took him from the basilisk he flipped him over and gave hime a nasty slash on his back. Fai cried out in pain and his new wound was oozing out lots of blood Fai fainted

the Demon was thinking about raping him again but Rets staring at him stopped that urge.."what are you still doing here?!!!!!!!!" "she replied her answer with "just standing here boss" "well stopped standing there and go back with the other idiots" she trotted to the other rooms with that the Demon turn his attention back to Fai

he licked his chops .. Fai made a painful expression in his sleep as it happen then he fell in a dream there he was standing in golden clouds ..he turn his head to the right..then he turn his head left a _mysterious shadow appears.._

_a figure of a man to be exact he saw the figure was Kurogane with his arm wide open as he walked towords the blond Fai let a tear of joy out "so all that was just a nightmere" yeah it was just a nightmere_

_" ..for one minute it was total silence until Fai open his mouth "thank god" he broke into sobs and he jumped into Kurogane's arms itls like they standed there for hours..there was a tree sprouting up from the clouds so they both walked over there Kurogane was the first to sit down Fai sat on his lap afterwards and they gaze at the sky ... as it was turning golden as well it was beautiful _

_then they stared at each "take off your clouthes" "what?!!!" Fai was alarmed "just do it" "...if you say so kuro-poo...." Kurogane grumbled as fai took his clothes off..very very slowly _

_after Fai took the last piece off Kurogane grabbed his hips and made him sit down Fai yelped then he calmed down _

_Kurogane masage every where then he masage down too where it was sensitive Fai groaned "what are you doing" "just getting some pleasure" Kurogane said as he smirked_

_he stroked faster and faster Fai buried his head in Kurogane's chest as he moaned and ..there was drool coming from his mouth too he finally came "I love you" .."me too"_

_"really hehehe" Kurogane put his hands on Fai's arms " you think I really care ..really Fai what were you thinking" Fai was now confused.. kuregane took his pants and shove his dick right in without warning "you shouldnt believe I word I say at all" Kurogane continue with that insane laugher of his as his finger nails turn too thick sharp claws his tan skin turn to red and more muscle ish and his face was starting to look more like the demon's every second the claws were digging themselve inside Fai's arms _

_Fai's just now realise that it was only a dream as the gold clouds turn into the prison of hell and again tears came to fai's eyes because he cant escape his nightmarish reality..............._


End file.
